beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
The End of War
is chapter 97 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Space Calendar Year α58823. The Earth was destroyed. The few people who survived fought, on a planet similar to Earth, for Clean893’s territorial rights, day after day. "The End of War". During this game introduction, gunfire from a rifle and a tank can be seen. Kanzaki and Furuichi are running away from an explosion with Kanzaki desperately telling Furuichi to run. Chiaki is looking through a pair of binoculars. Hiding behind a large piece of rubble, Kanzaki, of the 1st Attacker Team with Furuichi, reports into his other teammates and asks for their statuses. Natsume is the first to report to Kanzaki. He is grouped in the 2nd Attacker Team with Shiroyama and is laughing at his uncontrollable spinning. He then reports the two of them being on standby in Area B with no problems. Yuka too is laughing at Shiroyama, while Kanzaki tells Natsume to teach him how to stop when he’s done laughing. Yuka, grouped in the Engineer Team with Nene, then reports their status. Laughing, she reports Nene also spinning around uncontrollably. Kanzaki scolds the two to tell the spinners how to stop. The Medic Team, comprised of Chiaki and Lamia, receives Kanzaki’s message for Chiaki to switch places with Yuka. Furuichi is relieved at the Medic Team’s control. Frustrated, Kanzaki asks Furuichi where Himekawa went, having bragged about how one Scouter is more than enough. He doesn’t notice an enemy soldier pointing a gun at his head right above him until Furuichi warns him. Suddenly, the enemy soldier is shot in the head. Himekawa reveals himself and calls Kanzaki an idiot. From high above everyone, Himekawa of the Scout Team reveals that he has found a place where he could check on everyone. With his hair let down again, Kanzaki is shocked at his appearance and asks who he is. Not feeling appreciated for saving Kanzaki, Himekawa threatens to kill him too. Other enemy soldiers spectate Himekawa’s headshot and become surprised at his skills. On a tank behind these soldiers, Izabella yells for everyone to be quiet, calling them all cowardly NEETs. Standing beside Yolda and Satura holding rifles and holding the radio, she complains of letting them all on their team and calls for the Medic Team to heal the wounded soldier and the Scouters and Attackers to cover him. Finally, she tells them all to die for their master. The soldiers become lulled by the three Demon maids for their looks while En, coming out of their tank, claims their extra soldiers weren’t really necessary, rather a hindrance. En laughs proudly, leaving Yolda and Satura to admire his manliness and embrace him. En decides to rush straight up to their enemies’ territory, to which Yolda and Satura try to correct themselves to claim that the game would then be too easy for them. But En realizes the truth and Izabella informs him that their soldiers have played the game for 2000 hours already. The soldiers then cheer for the Demon maids and En impulsively commands them to charge. But Izabella takes his command and tells the Attackers to find useful weapons, the Engineers to set mines and the Scouters to report their situation. On the other side of the battlefield, Chiaki rushes up to enemy lines with Nene chasing her. She tells Nene to hurry up as they need to find a big weapon. From Himekawa’s knowledge, she tells her that their opponents have already possessed a tank. She then reminds her that after finding any tank or helicopter, they need an Engineer to drive it. Chiaki claims that as a Medic, she can’t, but Nene can. Nene drags her controller around as if actually inside the game herself. Chiaki and Himekawa remind her otherwise. Coming across an empty tank, they stop and observe its surroundings. Chiaki explains to Nene their enemies’ cowardly but effective strategy of guarding the empty tank since they already have one. Chiaki plots to take over the tank, but Himekawa reports the tank being in a blind spot and sends Natsume and Shiroyama to launch a pincer attack on their enemies guarding the tank. Shiroyama falls behind Natsume as he is now stuck crawling and can’t get up. From ahead of them, two enemy soldiers spray gunfire on them. One bullet hits Shiroyama in the head. He tells Natsume that he’s finished, but Natsume insists that the damage isn’t enough to kill him yet. Still, he is disappointed that they can’t get help from anyone. He asks for Kanzaki’s assistance, but Kanzaki scolds him, claiming they’re already under fire. He asks for a helicopter or a tank as soon as possible. Suddenly, Himekawa spots Chiaki in trouble. From behind her are Yolda and two enemy soldiers. It is at this point that Chiaki realizes that the soldiers by the tank were a decoy. Yolda instructs her soldiers to fire, but Nene sacrifices herself to defend Chiaki. Taking in the bullets, she falls onto the ground dying. As the enemy soldiers commanded by Yolda try to fire on Chiaki, Chiaki launches a grenade to distract them, but at the same time, let them get away. As Chiaki tries to aid Nene, Nene tries to die dramatically by saying her last words. But Nene is healed as Chiaki reminds her that she is a Medic. Yolda takes over the second tank and claims the game is over. Suddenly, a giant robotic foot crushes the tank from above, sending Yolda running off. From on top of it, Yuka reveals to Nene that she found a giant robot, while Lamia enjoys the view below. Furuichi is stunned at the instant destruction of the game’s scenery. #Hajime Kazaki (game) #Takayuki Furuichi (game) #Chiaki Tanimura (game) #Shintarō Natsume (game) #Takeshi Shiroyama (game) #Yuka Hanazawa (game) #Nene Ōmori (game) #Lamia (game) #Tatsuya Himekawa (game) #Izabella (game) #Satura (game) #Yolda (game) #En (game) Navigation Category:Chapters